My Pikachu and pokemon
by Mistyasha
Summary: Ash,Brock,Dawn,and Pikachu intend on finding shelter but instead make many friends.


The _clash,pound _and _roar_ of the thunder outside of the seemingly abandoned warehouse caused Dawn to yell and scream with each noise until she scared herself into sleep, allowing her campanions to finally do the same. The sound of happy Starly and a couple of playful baby pokemon woke the team up. After breakfast was eaten and Dawn had finally finished her hair, a rather unexpected twist on this every day happing occured.

Brock opened the warehouse door and prepared to go outside when he suddenly cried out in pain and was thrown off onto the road-a good 15 yrds. Pikachu naturally confronted the pokemon who so fort the culprit-a simple Crocanaw with yellow spikes on its back. The Crocanaw then touched its side and merly seconds later,a girl riding a rather speedy Camerupt was behind the water-pokemon. "Just what are you doin' in my facility?!"

The Crocanaw was recalled back into its pokeball after the lavender-haired girl jumped down. Brock,as usual tried to win the girl over but was attacked by his own pokemon and dragged off. "Oh,I'm sorry miss. We didn't know you owned this warehouse,we just needed shelter." The girl grunted and sent a Mightyena and an Aipom into the house while two Sableye stood around our heroes. After the pokemon came out,the girl's expression lightened.

"Gosh,I'm sorry I treated you that way but I was just being a good mother,ya know?" From the group's expression, she figured they didn't. "Well,I'll show you around but first",she stuck her hand out "I'm Janis. Nice to meet ya'll." One by one everyone was introduced.

Janis lead everyone inside the warehouse that got warmer the deeper everyone went. "I'm sorry for the temperature,but I had to put it up so no one'd freeze in the storm." She opened a glowing orange door and waved everyone in,then she turned to the wall and played with a dial as everyone stared in wonder. Everywhere they looked, there was a pokmon egg in a special contanier.

"This is one of my facilities. In this one, I hatch eggs given to me by trainers that don't want them but some of them are mine." Janis guided them through the place untill they came to a glowing egg. "Well,looky here. This one's ready to hatch. Do you guys wanna help?" she asked and everyone agreed.

Brock carried the egg and its container into a room Janis lead everyone to. It had a sink,fridge, and box filled with baby books and toys. Dawn helped Ash with getting some water and towels while Brock checked the poke-egg's heartbeat. Janis helped set everything out untill a strange sound was heard and a squeak made everyone pause and look at the egg-or should I say baby Stantler. The baby instanly stumbled towards Janis who patted the pokemon's head and lead it to the warm water.

"This little one is mine and I sure Mepo would love to see her,right Chirp?" Janis asked the pokemon as she nuzzled it and rubbed it some more. "You guys can stay with us as long as you like,which I suggest because my pokemon say there's a couple weeks of storm ahead of ya."

This is how the gang came to stay at the many facilities Janis owned which she told them as they drove 5 miles to the next facility was named 'Kangaskhang'.

8

It was noon,around 2 in the afternoon when they finnaly arrived at the facility that Janis stayed at the most. "Hey everybody, I'm home!" She yelled into the jumping with music warehouse and imediatly,she was attacked by many pokemon,most of them Pikachu. After the family attack, all the Pikachu went back to doing as they were-all except two. "Everyone,this is Powersurge-my first pokemon. I rescued her from Team Rocket long ago." Powersurge had ruffled hair like Misty from earlier seasons. Powersurge and the other Pikachu jumped onto her shoulders. "And this is her son,David."David had green eyes instead of the usual black.

Several other Pikachu walked over to Janis with an Abra using Psychic to carry a boombox right behind them. "Thank you Alex. Have any of you ever heard of the Qchu?"

After a minute of thought, Dawn nodded "Oh yeah. I remeber them. Are you the one who formed them?" Janis nodded, "I raised all of the Pikachu in the group. Let me introduce you to them." Two Pikachu,one with a bandanna tied like a bow and the other with a long yet thin bandanna, walked forward. "The one with the bow is Alice and the other is Zacx, but don't be fooled-Zacx was born first. To be more acurate,they came out the same egg." Another 2 Pikachu walked forward one with a blue trim white bandanna, and the other had nothing on. "These two are siblings,the one with the bandanna is Cyclone and the other Monsoon." The final Pikachu,with nothing on also, walked up. "This little guy is older then Monsoon,his name is Geru."

"You seem to be a pretty good trainer and breeder. Can we see them perform?" asked Brock with a grin. Janis blushed "This is embaressin'. They haven't performed for a while,so we'll have to show you the short version first."

"Oh,oh. Can we see the long version and remix version also? I missed those." plead Dawn jumping like she was standing one eggshells. Janis nodded and lead the Pikachu and heroes to the performing room. "Their performance contains atacks so you should stay out here." And with that, the pokemon and breeder walked into the protective glass.

Music was soon heard and the pikachu began to dance(/watch?vsSYftLYJZd0&NR1). After the performance,everyone clapped and the performers bowed. Janis walked out of the area with Alice and Zacx on a shoulder each,Monsoon in her arms,Cyclone on her head and Geru walking beside her. "You'll have to wait a while for them to practice the other versions,but I give you permission to travel around Kangaskhan. I suggest you take my Doduo,Dotrio,and Archine with you. I'll have Jiggilypuff call you when we're ready."

The group went around the facilities and were called back after a while. A Smeargle,Grumpig, and Toxicroak were with the original performers. The longer performance was a beautiful yet cool combination of attacks,talents and impossibly accurate timing. "Wow.You must be the greatest cordinator ever!" Dawn proclaimed after all the pokemon went their seperate ways-except for Powersurge,David and Cyclone. "I actually was the youngest person to ever win the grand tournament. I started Kangaskhan with the money I won."

"Wow! Can you teach me how to do some of those tricks?" Dawn had full admiration in her eyes. "Sure but why don't you guys settle in? Ichigo!" This Pikachu lived up to its name, it had a pink body with grey ear tips,yellow eyes,blue cheeks and brown stripes. It was followed by a Shuckle. "Please show them each to their individual rooms. Thank you." Ichigo bowed to the group and walked off while Janis held the Shuckle. "Now Eris,go inform Pickle,Snubull,Mi,Li,and Joe that its time to cook." The Shuckle nodded and walked off. Janis then ran into the kitchen to grab the needed ingredients to make the day's dinner.

Ash and Brock sat inside the fighting pokemon's facility and were watching a fight between a Hitmontop and a Magmar. "Hey,Brock. Do you intend on learning from Janis?" Ash asked as he Hitmontop was dodged but dodged as well. Brock nodded,"We'll be here for a while because of the storms,so why not take some lessons while she's not teaching Dawn right?" Ash grunted in agreement. At about 5,the two met with Dawn in a facility and walked toward the Pikachu warehouse.

"Hey,you smell that?" asked Ash,sniffing the air. Dawn and Brock smelled it as well. When they arrived at the warehouse,Pikachu lead everyone to the backyard where Janis and a Machamp,Plusul,Minum,and Lombre were cooking. Janis noticed Pikachu and turned to greet everyone. "Hello"she waved to them. "I'm just making dinner. You can join in if you want!"

Brock ran to Janis' side and began to chop up some vegetables. A ghostly colored Meowth mewed next to Janis and she responded "I know. Right Meni?" Ash and Dawn eyed the many tables set out in the backyard. "You're feeding all of the pokemon you own?" asked Ash as he sat next to a Delibird who instantly handed him a small bag filled with empty pokeballs,healing items and berries. "Yep,they're all family so they all eat."

"Oh,hey Dawn. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure.What is it?"

"Can you and Baltoy bring me some food for the Snorlax and Munchlax? Baltoy'll show you where it is and you two can carry it back." Dawn agreed and when she came back, she saw most of the tables were covered with food and all sorts of cups and bowls for the pokemon to eat and drink from. Janis grabbed the bags and boxes from Dawn "Thanks Dawn. You're a big help." After all the boxes and bags were emptied into the bowls for the Snorlax and Munchlax, some were still empty.

Janis was just about to go back inside when she was little David dragging a mini wagon with several boxes and bags of feed, she looked twice and saw Powersurge walking behind an Igglybuff pushing the wagon. Janis scooped up the baby pokemon and snuggled them while everyone else set the feed into place. Janis set the little ones on her shoulders while she checked everything quickly. "Hey Ash.Is it alright if Pikachu helped Kep signal dinner?"

"Who's Kep?" Ash asked no sooner when an all yellow Ampharos squeaked near him. Ash instantly jumped and turned to see the pokemon before allowing Pikachu to climb to the top of the warehouse and send off a giant shock that lit up the sky before hundreds of pokemon came rushing to the dinner. After everyone was seated,a Growlithe howled and got everyone's attention "Everyone,I'd like you to say hello to our guests. They'll be staying here until the storms have cleared. We have until 9 to eat this 'cause the storm's at 10. So everyone,don't be stingy and eat up."

All the large crowd agreed and began to eat and 'talk' among themselves. "Hey,Janis. Do you do this every day?" asked Brock. Janis nodded "My pokemon help me buy the food and such but other then that,I can't get sick or they'll starve for a few days."

Brock stood up "We have to stay here and help you guys!"

"No,all I need help with is training the pokemon. I also raise pokemon for people,that's how I have so much money. Thanks though."

After all of the food was finished,including the berries left out for dessert, everyone said goodn night and went back to their respective facilities.

A/N

I wrote this after watching a Caramelldansen video of some Pikachu dancing. If the link doesn't work then go to youtube and type in 'hare pikachu'. There should be a related video with a picture of a pikachu's face zoomed in with its tounge stuck out.


End file.
